Style Passion
by dayuta
Summary: Menjadi Desainer terkenal adalah cita-cita Hinata. Setelah mengalami berbagai hal ia pun bekerja diperusahaan fashion terkenal milik Uchiha. Dengan syarat, ia harus menjadi asisten pribadi Sasuke. Hinata hanya tidak tahu, ketika dia menerima semua tawaran itu berarti ia menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya kepada Sasuke. Dan kemudian sosok itu pun muncul, mengacaukan semuanya./RnR?


**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

 **AU, Misstypo(s), OOC, CrackPairing, etc.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning! Dont Like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Style Passion**

 **by**

 **Dayuta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Character:**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 22 tahun**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 21 tahun**

 **Sabaku no Gaara : 21 tahun**

 **Sasori : 25 tahun**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 2** **4** **tahun**

 **Hyuuga Hiashi : 40 tahun**

 **Enjoy** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Accident**

Suara benturan mobil, klakson menggema tanpa henti dan badan jalan yang dipenuhi oleh pengendara lain. Sore itu, matahari yang telah siap untuk tenggelam di ufuk barat, menyaksikan betapa mencekamnya suasana yang tercipta. Hyuuga Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—tepat didepannya sebuah mobil _Lamborghini_ hitam terdiam dengan kondisi menambrak bagian depan mobilnya.

 _"Gawat."_ Gadis itu meruntuk dalam hati.

Dari kejauhan, pengemudi mobil yang telah Hinata tabrak keluar dengan tergesah-gesah menghampiri mobil Hinata lalu berdiri tepat diluar samping pintu mobilnya.

"Hei, kau keluar!"

Hinata memasang wajah sangat menakutkan ketika mendengar suara samar-samar terdengar jelas diluar mobil.

Dengan perasaan yang kalut dan takut, Hinata meraih gagang pintu mobil dan membukanya. Bersiap-siap dengan segala amukan dari orang yang sekarang sedang menunggunya diluar dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu?" Pria yang berperawakan sedikit berisi dan tinggi itu bertanya dengan nada tinggi, membuat Hinata yang baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya seketika terkejut.

Hinata menatap balik orang itu, masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Ya, saya yang salah—telah menambrak mobil anda." ucap Hinata.

Sedikit risih dengan tatapan dari orang didepannya ini. Hinata seakan-akan merasakan pria itu hendak mencekik lehernya.

"Kau tahu minta maaf saja tidak akan cukup!"

Hinata mendecih. Pria ini terlalu kasar. Tidak mungkin dengan mudah dirinya meminta maaf lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa bertanggungjawab dengan kekacauan yang ia timbulkan sendiri. Ia masih punya sopan santun.

"Baik. Saya akan mengganti kerusakannya. Berapa biaya yang anda butuhkan?"

Entah mengapa Hinata melihat wajah orang didepannya berubah seolah—meremehkan. Apa dia sengaja? Apa orang ini tidak tahu cara menghargai oranglain? Sudut mata Hinata menyipit, menajamkan pandangannya. Baiklah, Hinata akan melayani orang ini. Api dibalas dengan api.

"Tck, apa kau punya uang untuk mengganti kerusakannya?" Hinata mendengar dengan jelas orang itu bertanya padanya dengan nada yang mengejek.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi. Dengan nada yang tak kalah menyudutkan. Orang ini sudah salah karena berani melawan dirinya. "Tenang saja, saya akan membayarnya. Apa anda membawa _cek_? Tulis berapa nominal yang anda butuhkan untuk memoles kembali mobil anda yang mahal itu."

Kesal.

Wanita itu tidak suka direndahkan.

"Atau—apa saya harus membayarnya hari ini juga? Kebetulan saya membawa ATM. Kita bisa pergi ke _Bank_ sekarang juga."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak mencerna semua perkataan wanita yang berada didepannya ini. Terkejut karena tahu wanita itu masih bisa tenang walaupun sekarang ia dalam keadaan yang terdesak.

"Tunggu, aku harus memberitahu pemilik mobil ini dulu."

Merogoh saku celananya, pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _Handphone_.

Hinata pangling. _What Happen?_ Jadi orang yang berada didepannya sekarang ini bukan pemilik asli mobil _Lamborghini_ hitam itu?

Tapi mengapa ia begitu marah?

Hinata menduga-duga bahwa orang yang mempunyai mobil ini adalah orang yang memang—sangat kaya. Karena selama ia berada di kota yang cukup _glamour_ ini, jarang sekali mata Amethystnya menangkap sebuah mobil mewah seperti itu berselisihan dengan mobilnya atau sekedar berjalan-jalan menelusuri keindahan kota. Dan juga yang sangat ia tidak suka, pria yang berada didepannya sekarang ini—entahlah mungkin asisten dari pemilik asli mobil itu, dan dia telah membuat _mood_ -nya memburuk..

Hinata terus berkutat dengan pemikirannya yang tidak penting. Sedangkan pria itu masih sibuk menggenggam _Handphone_ yang menempel ditelinga kanannya, menunggu seseorang mengangkat telepon itu.

'Tutt...tutt'

 _Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk._

Hal yang tidak sukai oleh semua orang termasuk pria yang berada didepan Hinata ini saat menelepon seseorang—suara _operator_. Sudah dua kali telepon itu tidak diangkat. Dengan sigap jari tangan besar itu kembali menyentuh keyboard dan mengetik sebuah nomor yang berbeda. Telinga yang masih fokus mendengar setiap sambungan telepon, Asuna memperhatikan Hinata sejenak. Mengingat ciri-ciri wanita tersebut. Siapa tahu, _Master_ -nya mungkin mengenal wanita itu. Walau kemungkinan besar _persetase-_ nya sangat kecil.

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam menunggu terlihat semakin bosan.

 _"Moshi-moshi. Kami dari Uchiha Company. Ada yang bisa kami ba—"_

Perkataan itu terpotong. Kemudian suara yang cukup keras terdengar. "Izumo, sambungkan telepon ini keruangan _Master_!"

"B-baik."

Orang yang diperintahkan Azuna—Izumo memutuskan telepon itu dan menyambungkan kembali ke nomor tujuan.

'Kringgg'

Telepon itu diangkat.

 _"Ada apa Asuna? Kenapa kau menelponku sore-sore seperti ini?"_

Suara maskulin seorang pria terdengar dari seberang telepon. Hinata menajamkan pendengarannya. Bukan berniat menguping, tetapi ia hanya berusaha untuk mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu. Mencurigakan—Hinata tidak tahu selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi. Bisa saja ia diculik. Siapa tahu, _Master_ dari orang didepannya ini adalah pemimpin Yakuza, kan bisa gawat.

"Ini darurat _Master_!"

Hinata membeku. Percakapan didalam telepon itu semakin membuatnya curiga. Ia memposisikan dirinya bersiap untuk lari jika apa yang ia pikirkan tadi menjadi kenyataan. Sedikit lucu, tapi apa salahnya waspada.

 _"Katakan yang jelas. Aku sedang sibuk."_ nada pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Asuna terdengar dingin.

Suasana saat itu sedikit bising. Mengingat bahwa mereka berdua sekarang ini tengah berada dibadan jalan. Asuna menutup telinga kirinya, agar bisa mendengar jelas suara _Master_ -nya itu. Hinata yang melihat mengangkat alis sebelah, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Seseorang telah menabrak mobil anda!"

Hening sejenak.

Asuna bisa menebak dengan jelas raut wajah _Master_ -nya itu berubah—lebih menyeramkan walaupun ia tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Karena Asuna tahu, _Master_ -nya pasti menjadi sensitif jika ada permasalahan yang menyangkut barang pribadi kesayangannya.

" _Dimana orang itu?"_ Nada yang terdengar geram. Wajah Hinata mulai pucat. Hinata mendengar suara pria didalam telepon itu, karena Asuna tepat berdiri didepannya.

Paham dengan perintah _Master_ -nya, Asuna menatap tajam Hinata. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab." nada itu sedikit memerintah.

Ametyst itu membulat.

Kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini?

Bukankah ia tadi telah menawarkan kebaikkannya membayar kerusakan mobil itu dengan menggunakan _cek_ dan ATM? Lalu apa maksud dari pria didepannya ini?

"Jangan diam saja. Cepat kau jelaskan." Asuna menyodorkan _Handphone_ yang berada digenggamannya kearah Hinata.

Walaupun hati tak menyetujui, toh memang salah Hinata yang sudah menabrak _Lamborghini_ itu. Sekalipun ia terus mengelak, sayang sekali ia sudah menjadi tersangka. Hinata meraih benda itu dan menempelkan ditelinga kanannya. Tangan Hinata sedikit bergetar. Yang penting, pertama-tama ia harus bertanggungjawab dulu.

"Hallo."

Wanita berparas cantik itu mendengar suara dengusan yang cukup panjang dari seberang telepon.

 _"Tck, jadi kau wanita yang menabrak Lamborghini ku?"_

Hinata menyipitkan mata. "Benar, lalu apa yang anda inginkan?"

 _"Kau lancang sekali. Bukankah kau yang salah, harusnya kau bertanya 'apa yang harus saya lakukan'_ _padaku._ _"_

Wanita itu lagi-lagi terkejut. Pria itu berhasil membuat emosinya kembali keluar. Jika orang yang sedang berbicara ditelepon ini ada didepannya, Hinata tidak segan-segan menonjok wajah itu, tidak peduli walau wajahnya tampan sekalipun Hinata akan meluapkan emosinya agar orang ini menyesali perkataannya yang tidak sopan kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya Hinata. Kalimat itu terpaksa ia lontarkan karena tubuhnya mulai lelah akibat lembur ditempat kerjanya tadi. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat.

 _"Tentu saja mengganti semua kerusakannya."_

"Hanya itu?"

 _"Tidak, aku ada sedikit penawaran untukmu. Datanglah besok ke perusahaanku."_

Hinata memasang wajah bingung. "Baiklah besok saya akan membawa uang ganti rugi ke perusahaan anda."

 _"Kau boleh datang dengan tangan kosong."_

"Maksud anda?" Hinata mengernyit. Tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

 _"Datang saja besok. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."_

Hinata mendengus, "Baiklah. Apa ada yang ingin anda katakan lagi?"

 _"Besok kau harus datang dengan pakaian yang sopan dan rapi."_

"Lalu?"

 _"Kau harus berdandan dan terlihat menarik."_

"Sayang sekali, saya tidak berniat untuk melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan anda." ujar Hinata. Nada itu terdengar dingin.

Hinata bisa mendengar suara tawa, walaupun hanya sebentar.

 _"Kau benar sekali. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk menjadikanmu asistenku."_

"Bisakah kita hentikan semua omongan tak berguna ini—tuan?"

Hinata sudah tidak sabar. Apa orang ini tidak tahu waktu kapan orang ingin bercanda dan kapan orang harus serius?

 _"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok. Kau harus datang, tepat waktu"_

Hinata tahu perkataan pria itu lebih dari sekedar menuntut. "Saya tidak akan mengingkari janji, tuan."

'Tuutttt'

Percakapan telepon itu terhenti, diakhiri oleh Hinata tiba-tiba. Wajah yang muram. Genggaman tangan kecil itu sedang memegang kuat Handphone milik Asuna. Benda yang nyaris saja terlempar jika Hinata tadi tidak mengontrol emosinya.

"Dimana alamat perusahaan _Master_ mu itu?" Hinata bertanya sambil mengembalikan _Handphone_ Asuna.

Meraih dengan tangan kosong, pria itu mengantongi kembali _Hanphone_ -nya dari balik saku celana dan merogoh sesuatu di saku kemejanya.

Karena Asuna tidak ingin repot-repot menjelaskan, tangannya kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil. Tapi Hinata bisa dengan mudah tahu bahwa itu adalah kartu nama. "Kau bisa mencarinya disini."

Mata Hinata mengedip berulang kali..

 _Wizt | fashion designer_

 _Uchiha Company, 2-13 Kanda Surugadai, Chirodaku-ku, Tokyo 101-0062_

 _Telp. 03-3233-2_ _xxx_

 _Fax. 03-3233-5_ _xxx_

 _JAPAN_

Uchiha Company.

Perusahaan besar yang telah meminta beberapa desainer handal dari tempat kerjanya. Termasuk dirinya yang juga akan dipindahkan ke perusahaan itu minggu depan.

Suatu kebetulan, kah?

Siapa yang tidak tahu Wizt? _Brand_ _fashion_ ternama di Jepang yang sudah mendunia dan tidak diragukan lagi kualitasnya. Hinata masih tidak percaya jika ia akan menjadi seorang desainer dari _brand_ terkenal tersebut.

"Hei."

Seakah dunia berhenti, suara berat Asuna menyadarkan lamunan Hinata yang terlalu sibuk membayangkan imajinasi indah masa depannya.

"J-jam berapa _Master_ mu luang?" Hinata tergagap, kini ia terlihat seperti wanita yang tengah kebingungan menata kata-kata.

"Kau bisa datang sekitar jam 9 pagi." jawab Asuna enteng.

Hinata mengangguk dan menundukkan badan. Lalu meninggalkan pria itu yang masih betah berdiri.

'Tap'

Wajah yang terlihat menampakkan raut kebingungan, Hinata menggerakan badan itu menuju mobilnya. Langkah kecil yang lunglai itu berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya sedari tadi. Hinata berbalik.

"Hmm, berapa umur _Master-_ anda?" dengan wajah polosnya, Hinata bertanya tentang sesuatu hal yang tak penting. Bahkan Asuna pun terlihat terkejut.

"Kurang lebih sama seperti anda."

Dugaannya benar.

Hinata memegang keningnya. Pantas saja suara pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ditelepon tadi terdengar maskulin tetapi tak terlalu berat. Apalagi dengan kelakuannya, Hinata sudah yakin sedari awal pria itu memang masih muda sama sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mobil _Lamborghini_ hitam itu terparkir rapi diparkiran khusus dengan keahlian sang pengemudi. Bantingan _stir_ yang cekatan, dibarengi injakkan rem mobil yang mampu menbuat mobil berhenti seketika tanpa membuat decitan yang menganggu pendengaran. Asuna membuka pengait sabuk, kemudian keluar dan mengunci mobil.

Pemandangan seperti biasa, beberapa mobil bermerek lainnya pun masih bertengger sangat manis di area parkir perusahaan.

'Tok'...'tok'

Suara ketukan pintu membuat pemuda yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen diatas meja kerjanya berhenti sejenak. Mata itu menyipit tatkala orang yang ia tunggu telah datang—memberi informasi tentang kejadian yang baru saja menimpa mobil _Lamborghini_ kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Saya sudah memberikan kartu nama perusahaan kita, _Master_." Ucap Asuna sopan. Ia mendekati meja _Master_ -nya yang penuh dengan tumpukkan dokumen.

"Wanita seperti apa dia?"

"Dia masih muda sama seperti anda."

Pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Asuna itu sedikit terkejut.

Asuna kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Wanita itu memiliki paras yang cantik, dengan rambut indigo panjang yang menjuntai hingga pinggang."

Pria itu lalu tersenyum nakal. "Azuna, cari identitas wanita itu" Sepertinya ia akan menemukan barang yang bagus.

"Baik, _Master_." ucap Asuna. Ia membungkukkan badan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan kerja Master-nya.

"Menarik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit senja seakan damai memancarkan lukisan awan berwarna jingga kemerahan yang sungguh indah di mata Hinata. Namun, hatinya kali ini tidak sedamai langit senja itu. Suasana hatinya bercampur aduk—tetapi lebih banyak duka dibanding suka. Apalagi melihat mobil yang telah menemaninya bekerja selama dua tahun mengalami musibah.

Wanita bermarga Hyuuga itu membawa mobilnya yang pesok ke sebuah bengkel mobil tempat langganannya. Hari sudah mulai gelap berganti dengan malam hari. Udara pun semakin dingin menusuk kulit Hinata.

"Paman, berapa lama saya harus menunggu?" tanya Hinata ketika selesai memarkirkan dan keluar dari balik pintu mobil.

Orang yang dipanggil paman itu menoleh, mengikuti pergerakan Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Kerusakannya tidak terlalu parah, mungkin sekitar 2 jam. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin ketepatan waktunya Hinata."

Mengangguk mengerti. Hinata menghampiri kursi tunggu yang terlihat kosong. Sembari menunggu sampai mobilnya selesai diperbaiki.

Suasana di dalam bengkel itu cukup ramai. Hampir semua teknisi bengkel mempunyai _job_ -nya masing-masing. Mulai dari pekerjaan yang berat hingga pekerjaan ringan. Hinata melihat aktivitas itu sebagai hiburannya. Matanya sungguh mengantuk, tapi mana mungkin ia tidur sejenak ditempat seperti itu. Yang ada nanti ia akan diserang oleh mereka.

"Tumben sekali kau kesini bukan untuk men- _service_ mobilmu, Hinata."

Wanita Hyuuga itu mendengar apa yang ditanyakan oleh seseorang yang tengah memperbaiki mobilnya, tetapi mata itu tidak bergeming dan tetap menatap salah satu mobil yang tengah diperbaiki oleh teknisi ditempat yang cukup dekat dari ia duduk. Kondisi mobil itu lebih parah dari mobil miliknya.

"Ya, aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan ringan, Paman Ibuki." jawab Hinata. Tangan itu menopang dagu, kemudian menatap bosan mobilnya yang sekarang dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

"Kenapa kau menekuk wajah cantikmu itu?" candaan keluar dari mulut Ibuki. Walaupun Hinata sendiri tidak akan terpengaruh.

"Pemilik mobil yang ku tabrak itu sungguh cerewet." Hinata menghela nafas. "Padahal aku sudah menawarkan biaya perbaikan untuk mobil _Lamborghini_ kesayangannya itu."

Ibuki sedikit terkejut. Entah kenapa ia tidak asing ketika mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Apa _Lamborghini_ itu berwarna hitam?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Pertanyaan terakhir dilontarkan Ibuki untuk meyakinkan. "Apa pemilik mobil itu pria yang bekerja di Uchiha Company?" Hinata mengindahkan kembali perkataan Ibuki.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Memangnya ada apa paman?" tanya Hinata. Wanita itu sedang mencengkram beberapa helai rambutnya sendiri. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus membersihkan rambutnya yang lembab karena terkena udara malam yang dingin.

"Pria pemilik _Lamborghini_ hitam itu salah satu pelanggan tetapku." jelas Ibuki.

Wanita itu tidak terkejut. Bagaimana pun juga, bengkel milik Paman Ibuki ini memiliki standar yang tinggi dan para teknisinya memiliki keahlian yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Wajar saja pria pemilik _Lamborghini_ hitam itu juga menjadi langganan tetap dibengkel ini sama seperti dirinya.

Tangan kekar Ibuki dengan cekatan memoles bekas goresan didaerah sekitar lampu depan mobil _Ferarri_ merah Hinata. Benturan keras tadi tidak hanya menimbulkan goresan dalam, tetapi juga membuat beberapa bagian terlihat pesok. Teknisi yang lain pun sedang berusaha memperbaiki kerusakan itu.

"Kenapa paman ikut bekerja?" tanya Hinata heran.

Hinata baru sadar, bukankah Paman Ibuki _Manajer_ dari bengkel itu? Kenapa ia juga ikut memperbaiki mobilnya?

"Aku bosan duduk berdiam diri di ruangan kerja ku yang sepi." tungkas Ibuki, masih sibuk memfokuskan tangannya menelusuri badan mobil milik Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Sip, sudah selesai. _Ferarri_ kesayanganmu sudah kembali cantik, Hinata." Ibuki menguras keringat yang menetes dipelipisnya lalu berdiri.

"Biayanya?" Hinata juga bangkit, mengambil dompet didalam tas.

Ibuki menolak, menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan Hinata."

Hinata mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Kerusakannya tidak terlalu parah. Lagipula keluargamu sudah banyak membantuku."

Mata Amethyst itu menyipit. "Yang membantumu adalah Ayahku, bukan Aku paman." elak Hinata. Tidak sengaja bibir itu mengerucut. Hinata benci, dimana-mana semua orang sungkan padanya hanya karena ia adalah anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi, pemilik dari Hyuuga Company.

"Tidak apa, anggap saja ini _bonus_ karena selama ini kau sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap ku." Ibuki tersenyum.

Hembusan nafas Hinata begitu panjang. Ada benarnya juga perkataan dari orang yang berada didepannya ini. "Baiklah. Terima kasih paman." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ferarri merah itupun kembali mulus seperti sedia kala. Hinata menghampiri mobilnya dan masuk kemudian meninggalkan bengkel Ibuki.

Hinata menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Perjalanan ke rumahnya menempuh jarak sekitar tiga belas kilometer dari bengkel paman Ibuki tadi. Jam tangan yang selalu bertengger ditangan kiri Hinata menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Waktu yang cukup larut baginya pulang kerumah sehabis bekerja.

Biasanya, paling lambat ia pulang sekitar jam tujuh malam. Itu pun karena bekerja lembur atau ada acara bersama dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain. Perusahaan tempat ia bekerja itu cukup mementingkan keadaan pekerjanya, jadi mereka biasa dipulangkan sekitar jam lima sore jika tidak ada lembur. Beruntunglah wanita sepertinya bisa bekerja ditempat seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji, pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang sedari tadi tidak bergeming didepan pintu ruang tamu. Menunggu adik sepupunya yang sudah membuat seluruh penghuni rumah besar itu khawatir. Penampilannya pun terlihat masih cukup rapi, ia baru saja pulang dari kantor ayahnya Hinata.

Setengah jam lebih ia menunggu, mata Amethyst itu akhirnya menangkap sorotan lampu pijar yang semakin mendekat.

Mobil yang familiar bagi Neji.

Hinata memarkirkan mobil itu di dalam garasi. Memeriksa barang-barang yang tengah ia bawa, takut ada salah satu yang tertinggal di mobil itu.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut indigo yang menjuntai indah terkena silauan cahaya rembulan malam. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam gelapnya malam, tapi masih bisa terlihat oleh Neji bagaimana rupa wanita itu sekarang.

Langkah kecil itu pelan. Menandakan sang pemilik sangat lelah. Sesekali ia menguap, mengucek-ucek matanya. Membuat pria yang sedari tadi menunggunya menatap curiga.

'Tap'

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya. Saat ia berjalan dengan keadaan menundukkan kepala, tidak sengaja mata itu melihat sebuah kaki yang menghalangi jalannya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala menatap seseorang itu.

Menelan ludah.

"Neji-niisan." guman Hinata. Mata itu melebar. "Se-sejak kapan kau datang ke Jepang?"

"Tadi pagi."

Hinata tak bergeming mendengar nada suara Neji yang terkesan dingin.

"Kau kemana saja?"

Seakan sulit untuk berbicara. "A-aku dari bengkel Paman Ibuki, Nii-san." Hinata berusaha menjawab, walaupun gugup yang terpenting Neji percaya apa yang ia katakan.

Neji menutup matanya sejenak, menghembuskan napas. "Kau bisa membawanya besok Hinata. Wanita tidak baik pulang terlalu malam seperti ini, kau bisa sakit." nada yang terdengar lembut ditelinga Hinata. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang halus dan hangat membelai pipi kirinya.

Hinata tersipu. Wajah Neji begitu dekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari kakak sepupunya.

"Nii-san."

Mereka berdua saling bertatap muka. Amethyst bertemu dengan Amethyst. Hawa dingin malam yang menusuk itupun menemani mereka berdua yang masih terpaku satu sama lain.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sebuah pesan rindu yang terucap dari mulut Neji. Pria itu memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba.

Tersenyum lembut, Hinata tahu sosok didepannya ini jarang sekali marah padanya. Hinata tahu kalau perkataan Neji yang dingin tadi dikarenakan pria itu kelelahan akibat perjalanan yang cukup panjang dari Amerika. Hinata juga tahu, pria yang berada didepannya saat ini tengah begitu merindukannya, begitu pula dengan dirinya yang tidak sabar menanti kakak sepupunya itu pulang dari luar negeri.

Hinata membalas pelukan sang kakak. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang begitu ia rindukan. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Neji-niisan."

Hembusan angin malam menimbulkan bunyi gesekan dedaunan. Menemani kedua insan yang masih berpelukan satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan.

 **.**

Setelah satu menit berlalu, melepas semua kerinduan yang mereka pendam satu sama lain. Akhirnya pelukkan erat itu terlepas.

"Masuklah. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." ucap Neji seraya tersenyum. Tangan itu menggapai sebuah kantong plastik kecil dan tas yang tengah Hinata pegang. Mereka berdua pun masuk.

 _Amazing_..

Rumah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana, lebih terlihat seperti sebuah istana didalam sebuah kota besar. Nama keluarga yang mereka sandang itu tidak main-main. Sama seperti Uchiha dan Sabaku, Hyuuga _Family_ juga merupakan salah satu keluarga terkaya di negara Jepang. Bisa terlihat disetiap lorong ruangan, berdiri beberapa pelayan yang siap siaga menerima perintah. Neji dan Hinata, salah satu calon penerus bisnis keluarga selanjutnya untuk menggantikan Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah dari Hinata dan juga paman dari Neji.

Tapi nyatanya, dari kedua pihak hanya Neji yang sanggup untuk menjadi penerus, tidak dengan Hinata. Wanita itu hanya ingin mengikuti keinginannya sendiri, menjadi seorang Desainer, bukan menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga yang sangat melelahkan itu. Hiashi pun sering menasehatinya, memarahinya, bahkan mengabaikannya karena Hinata selalu menolak ajakan baik dari ayahnya. Dengan iming-iming harta, warisan, kebutuhan, uang, apapun yang Hinata inginkan selalu Hiashi tawarkan, tetapi tetap saja Hinata tidak peduli.

Neji pun baru tahu permasalahan itu sekarang. Karena selama tiga tahun ia pergi ke luar negeri untuk menempuh pendidikan bisnis, ia tidak sempat membagi waktu untuk mengontrol kehidupan Hinata. Ia begitu terkejut saat mendengar perkataan dari mulut pamannya sendiri, bahwa Hinata sekarang menjadi seorang Desainer dan kerja disalah satu perusahaan fashion.

Hinata menatap gusar kakak sepupunya yang duduk diseberang sofa, menatap dirinya begitu tajam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin meneruskan bisnis Ayahmu?" tanya Neji. Sekarang yang ia lakukan adalah harus mengintimidasi Hinata agar wanita itu mau memberi tahu alasannya.

Hinata mengangguk mantap, walaupun perilakunya sedikit terlihat malu-malu. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi Desainer, Nii-san."

Neji tahu dibalik sikap malu Hinata, keinginan itu sungguh serius.

"Apa karena bisnis keluarga kita bergerak dibidang teknologi, kau tidak ingin menjadi penerus?"

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati, perkataan Neji sangat tepat.

"Iya."

Pria itu menghela napas panjang, memang benar dugaanya. "Jika keluarga Hyuuga membangun sebuah perusaan yang bergerak dibidang fashion, kau mau menjadi _Manajer_ -nya?" tanya Neji lagi. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang hendak ia lontarkan.

Hinata melongo. "K-kalau seperti itu aku mau." ucapnya Hinata senang tetapi terheran-heran. Neji tidak bercanda kan?

Jawaban yang membuat Neji membulatkan Amethystnya.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan membicarakannya bersama dengan paman." ucap Neji sambil tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu melihat sosok Hinata yang masih saja duduk dalam diam. "Hinata, kembali ke kamarmu dan mandi air hangat."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Neji yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya, "Baik."

 **.**

 **.**

Uap air hangat didalam _bathub_ yang Hinata gunakan terlihat mengepul diudara. Wanita itu sudah berendam selama sepuluh menit, yang ia sengaja untuk membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks. Kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat bekerja lembur ditempat kerjan tadi siang. Belum lagi banyak pekerjaan yang masih menunggunya didalam kamar—membuat beberapa desain busana yang diminta oleh pembeli.

Hinata menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Ia baru sadar, hari ini banyak sekali kejadian yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak. Pertama, ia tidak sengaja menabrak mobil seseorang dan kejadian kedua sangat membuatnya kaget, kakak sepupu yang ia rindukkan selama ini akhirnya pulang kembali dari luar negeri setelah tiga tahun menempuh pendidikan.

'Sreekk'

Hinata mematung seketika setelah indra pendengarannya menangkap suara mencurigakan dari dalam kamarnya. Wanita itu bangkit, membersihkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin dan meraih handuk mandinya.

Siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarnya? Apa pelayan?

Hinata sedikit waspada. Tapi tidak mungkin itu pelayan. Karena sebelum mandi, pintu kamar itu sudah ia kunci agar tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa masuk ke _area_ privasinya.

Tangan itu dengan hati-hati membuka gagang pintu kamar mandi, mengintip sedikit kearah kamarnya.

Tidak ada seorangpun. Itu yang ia lihat.

Hinata membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan masuk kedalam kamar dengan keadaan yang masih setengah telanjang. Tubuh polos itu hanya ditutupi dengan sehelai handuk putih. Rambut indigonya tergerai lepas karena basah. Membuat sosok Hinata terlihat begitu menggoda sekarang. Pemandangan itu bisa membuat pria yang melihatnya menjadi teransang.

Langkah kaki itu pelan tapi pasti. Hinata melihat tempat tidurnya sedikit bergoyang, lalu mulai mendekatinya. Betapa terkejutnya setelah itu Hinata melihat sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya sedang bermalas-malasan tidur ditempat itu.

"Nii-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata. Salah satu tangan itu memegang handuk bagian atas dekat dadanya, takut jika kain itu tiba-tiba melorot.

Neji menoleh, mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Hinata.

Hening.

 _Blushh._

Neji merona, melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah kini terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

"K-kau, apa yang kau lakukan Hinata! Cepat pakai bajumu." Neji tergagap, ia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Hinata sendiri gelabakan. Bukankah yang salah duluan itu Neji? Masuk kekamarnya tanpa permisi. Tapi, bagaimana pemuda itu bisa masuk? Bukankah pintu itu terkunci?

"N-neji-nii-san yang salah karena m-masuk tanpa izin kekamar ku." ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Ia lekas mengambil beberapa pakaian didalam lemari, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengenakan pakaian.

'Blam'

Suara pintu kamar mandi ditutup secara paksa Hinata. Wanita itu mendekat kearah _westafel_.

" _Neji-niisan membuat kaget saja." batin hinata._ Ia melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin. Napas itu terengah-engah.

Hinata memakai pakaiannya satu-satu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, karena Neji sekarang sedang menunggunya diluar. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut, Hinata kembali keluar dan menghampiri Neji.

Sedangkan Neji, ia masih membayangkan sosok Hinata tadi yang hanya dibalut oleh handuk. Tanpa menyadari Hinata yang sudah berada belakang punggungnya, duduk dengan santai.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang Nii-san inginkan?" tanya Hinata. Membuat Neji terkejut.

Baju kaos polos kebesaran yang memperlihatkan pundaknya, rambut indigo yang masih basah, menetes disekitar pelipis Hinata membuat Neji meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia menyesal karena telah datang kekamar adik sepupunya itu.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu." tungkas Neji. Ia membenarkan posisinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata yang masih sibuk menggesekkan handuk dirambutnya yang basah.

Neji masih diam memperhatikan Hinata. Wanita itu telah selesai mengeringkan rambut, dan sekarang berjalan kearah meja rias, menyisir dengan lembut helaian indigo miliknya.

Sungguh cantik. Itu yang Neji pikirkan saat ini. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka adik sepupunya yang dulu sangat tomboy itu sekarang telah menjadi wanita anggun, bahkan terlihat dewasa dimatanya.

Hinata merasakan bahwa Neji memperhatikannya.

Demi Dewa _Aphrodite_ , Hinata benar-benar sangat menawan malam ini. Walaupun busana yang ia kenakan hanya sederhana. Tapi Neji mengaku, ia sangat terpesona.

Apa ini efek dari rasa rindu karena lama tidak bertemu Hinata? Entahlah Neji juga bingung.

Hinata menghampiri Neji yang terdiam duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Neji-niisan malam-malam seperti ini pergi ke kamar ku?" tanya Hinata. Ia duduk disamping Neji. Tidak begitu dekat, tapi Neji bisa menghirup aroma sabun mandi yang Hinata gunakan saat ia mandi tadi. Membuat jantung pemuda itu memburu.

Neji masih diam.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata masih bingung karena kakaknya tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Nii-san apa kau sa—"

'dukk'

Tiba-tiba saja Neji mendorong Hinata untuk berbaring ditempat tidur itu bersama dengan dirinya. Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlalu terkejut.

"Diamlah aku sangat lelah." gumam Neji. Wajah itu terlalu dekat dengan leher Hinata.

Deg..deg..

Hinata merinding ketika merasakan nafas hangat Neji mengendus lehernya yang telanjang..

"Aku tidak mengerti." gumam Neji lagi. Hinata melirik pria itu sekilas dari sudut matanya.

"Aku—sa..ngat merindukkanmu."

Perkataan Neji terakhir kali membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya.

Hinata menoleh kearah kakak sepupunya. "Neji-niisan kau ke—" ucapan yang terpotong, Hinata tersenyum lega. Pria yang sedang tidur disampingnya itu ternyata sudah berada dialam mimpinya. Irama nafas itu terdengar normal. Tangan Hinata kemudian menarik selimut, untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Hinata tidak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin Neji terlalu lelah, akibatnya sikapnya pun ikut-ikutan berubah.

Malam itu angin cukup kencang menggoyangkan dedaunan pohon disakitar halaman rumah Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata tidak mengantuk, tapi karena ia tidak melakukan hal apapun selama setengah jam, akhirnya wanita itupun perlahan-lahan ikut tertidur disamping sosok Neji yang sudah lebih dahulu terjaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos jendela kamar Hinata yang tertutup sebagian. Neji membuka matanya perlahan, menatap langit-langit kamar Hinata. Mata itu mengerjap berkali-kali berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk. Bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk, Neji sedikit merasa aneh. Neji sadar itu bukan kamarnya, dimana ini?

Neji terkejut ketika merasakan pergerakan kecil menyentuh tangan kanannya. Amethyst itu menoleh.

"Hi-hinata?"

Pria itu hampir saja loncat dari tempat tidur karena begitu kaget melihat sosok Hinata sedang tidur disampingnya.

Wanita itu tidak terganggu dengan suara keras yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Ia masih tertidur pulas.

" _A-apa yang terjadi?"_ batin Neji. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut, sakit sekali.

Pria itu terlalu bingung melihat kejadian pagi ini. Mengapa ia ada dikamarnya Hinata? Tidur bersama pula? Ah kepalanya begitu sakit. Neji melihat jam dinding kamar Hinata. Syukurlah, masih pukul tujuh pagi. Belum terlambat untuk pergi ke kantor pamannya.

Neji turun dari tempat tidur, melihat Hinata sejenak. Wajah cantik itu begitu damai dan polos. Membuat Neji tersenyum melihatnya. Kaki jenjangnya menghampiri jendela kamar, membukanya perlahan agar udara pagi yang segar masuk memenuhi kamar Hinata. Karena ia takut terlambat akibat terlalu lama berdiam diri, Neji pun meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa membangunkan Hinata. Neji tahu adik sepupunya masih sangat kelelahan.

Pasti karena sake.

Neji meruntukki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lengah. Ia sedikit ingat, tadi malam setelah ia berbincang empat mata dengan Hinata diruang tamu, ia menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk membawakan sake Jepang ke kamarnya. Tinggal di Amerika sangat berbeda, bukan hanya budaya tetapi makanan dan minuman pun tidak terlalu cocok dilidahnya Neji. Apalagi _bir_ , minuman khas barat yang juga bisa memabukkan seseorang sama seperti sake dari Jepang.

Pria itu sangat rindu akan rasa dari sake setelah tiga tahun tidak meminumnya. Maka dari itu ia menyuruh pelayan membawakan minuman arak itu kekamar. Tapi yang Neji ingat, ia hanya meminumnya sedikit. Ia tidak menyangka efeknya begitu cepat. Neji sadar dirinya memang pergi ke kamar Hinata malam tadi, tapi adegan dimana ia tidur bersama Hinata sama sekali tidak diingatnya.

"Ah, nanti saja aku pikirkan." Neji memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, _CEO_ dari Uchiha _Company_ yang memegang kuasa penuh atas pemasaran dari _brand fashion_ terkenal dari perusahaannya—Wizt. Ia baru saja mengecek jadwal rapat yang nanti siang akan diikutinya, membuat pria itu mendecih kesal.

"Sasori, kau yang ikut rapat kali ini."

Pria yang dipanggil Sasori—tangan kanan dari Sasuke yang sudah setia menemani _CEO_ muda itu bekerja selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Umurnya juga masih muda, tiga tahun diatas Sasuke.

"Berhentilah memberikan tanggungjawabmu kepada oranglain Sasuke." Sasori menatap bosan Sasuke. "Hanya karena aku bawahanmu, kau seenaknya memerintahku. Aku juga mempunyai kuasa penuh untuk mengawasimu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis menatap Sasori. Namun, Sasori sendiri mengabaikan dan tidak peduli dengan tatapan dari Sasuke.

"Kau mengancamku?"

Sasori terkekeh, "Tidak, aku hanya kasihan padamu." ucapannya sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Sasuke tahu pria didepannya ini memang berkata hal yang sebenarnya.

Bukan hanya sebagai asisten, tapi Sasuke sendiri sudah menganggap Sasori sebagai kakaknya. Walaupun Itachi tidak bisa tergantikan, tetap saja, Sasori lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dibanding dengan kakak kandungnya itu. Salahkan saja rumah sakit yang terlalu manja pada Itachi sehingga sosok kakak itu pun melupakan adik laki-laki kesayangannya.

"Kalau kau kasihan padaku, harusnya kau mau membantuku."

Sasori tertawa. "Itu salahmu sendiri Sasuke yang menerima tawaran ayahmu. Bukankah sudah ku bilang, bekerja sebagai seorang _CEO_ itu merepotkan? Kau masih saja tetap bersikeras. Bahkan nasehat dari orang yang kau anggap sebagai kakakmu ini pun tidak kau pedulikan"

Sasuke mengangguk lemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Itachi?" Sasori kembali bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Dia terlalu sibuk berpacaran dengan rumah sakit." jawab Sasuke. Pria itu bangkit dari kursi, menghampiri Sasori yang sedang sibuk menghisap batang rokok yang sudah hampir habis.

"Kau mau apa?" Sasori menatap heran. Ia menangkap pergerakkan aneh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, menghampiri Sasori lalu tangan itu merangkul pundaknya tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja mengajakmu pergi keluar."

 **.**

 **.**

'Sreeeettt'

Hinata menginjak rem dan membanting _stir_ dengan sangat lincah, memunculkan bunyi decitan yang membuat orang yang berada di sekitar parkiran itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil, tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya. Penampilannya yang biasa _easy-going_ ketika berangkat bekerja, mau tidak mau kali ini berubah. Tubuh langsing itu terlihat sangat cocok menggunakan atasan kaos polos putih berbahan _Rayon_ dan celana _jeans_ bermodel robek-robek. Rambut indigonya yang panjang dihias oleh topi _floppy cream_ yang sangat indah. Tidak lupa dengan _high-heels_ lima _centimeter_ yang membuat jalannya terlihat anggun.

" _So_ , jadi ini _Uchiha_ _Company_?" gumam Hinata. Ia melihat sejenak bangunan tinggi nan megah yang berdiri didepannya. Mata Amethyst itu melirik disekitar, wow—Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan dimana disepanjang parkiran memperlihatkan mobil-mobil mewah yang sama seperti _Ferarri_ kesayangannya dan juga merek berkelas lain seperti _Aston Martin, Pagani Zonda Clinque Roadster, Lamborghini,_ dan bahkan _Bugatti Veyron_ yang digadang-gadang sebagai mobil termahal didunia pun ada.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan anggun memasuki _Uchiha_ _Company_ dan menghampiri meja resepsionis. "Dimana ruangan _CEO_ perusahaan ini?" tanyanya.

Resepsionis itu tersenyum sopan dan menyambut Hinata. " _Welcome to Uchiha Company, Miss._ Anda harus memiliki janji terlebih dahulu jika ingin bertemu dengan _Master_ Uchiha _."_

Hinata tersentak mendengar jawaban dari resepsionis. Mata itu menyipit tajam. " _Master_ anda yang ingin bertemu dengan saya."

"Baiklah jika begitu. Ruangan _Master_ Uchiha ada dilantai 5. Apakah anda perlu penunjuk jalan?"

"Tidak, aku akan pergi sendiri, terima kasih." ucap Hinata tersenyum. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan meja resepsionis itu.

 **.**

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke. Ia masih berusaha membujuk Sasori yang masih diam tak bergeming ditempatnya berdiri.

"Kau mau tinggalkan pekerjaanmu lagi? Sayang sekali aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh Ayahmu yang keras kepala sama sepertimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang.

"Pikiranmu tidak pernah sejalan denganku Sasori, kau membosankan." ucap Sasuke. Wajah itu sedikit kecewa. Tangan yang sedari tadi merangkul Sasori pun terlepas. Ia telah gagal membujuk pria berambut merah gelap itu.

"Berhentilah mengeluh."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Ia hanya mengangguk.

'Tap'..'Tap'

Hinata menghela napas lega setelah menemukan ruangan yang ia cari. Cukup melelahkan. Walaupun ia naik menggunakan _lift_ , tidak dapat dielak bahwa gedung perusahaan itu sangat luas. Bahkan ia harus membuat kakinya lelah karena berjalan terlalu lama hanya untuk mencari ruangan _CEO_ itu.

Kaki itu berhenti dan mata Amethystnya melihat nama yang terpasang didepan pintu.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _(Chief Executive Officer)_

" _Jadi nama pria itu Sasuke."_ gumam Hinata. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, wanita itupun mengetuk pintu. Sebenarnya ia tidak sabar melihat langsung orang yang sudah berhasil membuat suasana hatinya memburuk saat kejadian tabrakan kemarin.

'Tok'..'Tok'

Sasuke dan Sasori sontak menoleh kearah pintu ketika telinga mereka tidak sengaja mendengar suara ketukan.

"Kau memanggil seseorang kesini?" tanya Sasori.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu.

Menghela napas, Sasori menghampiri pintu. Tangannya memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

'Kreekkkk'

Hening.

* * *

 **TBC**

Maafkan saya karena buat fic baru lagi ._. Habis tangan ini gatal banget pengen ngetik ide fic baru.

Yang nungguin Teach Me, entah kenapa lagi males ngetik fic canon u,u Gomeenn #bungkuk_bungkuk

Ada moment NejiHina-nya disini, tapi cuma sekedar bumbu-bumbu manis kok. Main pairingnya pastilah SasuHina & GaaHina xD

Saya agak susah klo jelasin ttg fashion, ribet banget ._. Jdi gomen klo ntar pnjelasannya kurang dalem *eh

Thanksss anata-tachi sudah mau mampir di fic ini.

Sayonara!


End file.
